A Potential Appetizer?
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Dr Hannibal Lecter Has a new patient that proves to be quite interesting to him. As he offers her a position in his practice as a replacement receptionist will he discover more about her that intrigues him, or will he just start to feel hungry? (Suck at summaries, sorry) rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, so even though im currently doing a Hobbit fanfiction and a Loki/Thor fanfiction, this sort of came to mind. After watching the show I really wanted to come up with something and so, here it is. So these two chapters are a sort of trial run. If I get a good response, I shall continue. I hope I have captured Hannibal in a way too. So please all, tell me what you think. Reviews very much appreciated.

Loves.

0.0.0

Dr Lecter sat in his fetching office, looking over at his patient with a blank expression. Oh how he longed for something much sweeter that listening to the dreary life of franklin whom sat before him, snivelling into his fifth tissue. He had been having nightmares, strange nightmares of people without faces and proceeded to tell them to his dr. Dr Lecter found himself drifting off at the thought of a new patient after his time with franklin. He found himself thinking about the notes he was provided with; very little, and that and was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a question. "What do you think Dr Lecter? Am I going mad?"

"Franklin..." he began, his Luscious Lithuanian tones reverberating around the room and back to the man who, the Dr had gathered, had some sort of want and affection for him. "If you were mad, would I not refer you to a mental institution for the unstable? It was just a dream, nothing more. If you continue to live your dreams in reality, then our sessions are not going to go anywhere. I suggest you refrain from watching any sort of 'movie' before you decide to go to sleep, nor indulge in an alcoholic beverage, for it sounds like that is what is causing these 'night terrors'. Perhaps our next session will focus on the real reason you are here..." Dr Lecter said dryly and he closed his notebook, ignoring the longing glance from his patient before him. "I will see you at five o clock next Thursday" he stated and stood to his feet, looking down at the blubbering man who had desecrated his polished table with his used tissues. "You can go now. I have another appointment to prepare for. And please, dispose of your mess" he said, indicating to the used tissues. Franklin nodded, gathered up his tissues and thanked the good Dr before leaving the room in haste; closing the door behind himself. Dr Lecter let out a heavy sigh and strode over to his desk, placing down his book. Out of all his patients, franklin was the one who drained him. Plopping down on his chair, opening the new file that was in front of him, Dr Lecter quickly roamed his eyes over the paper, familiarising himself with what little information he had about his next appointment.

About ten minutes later a faint knock came on his door, and Dr Lecter straightened his tie and made his way to the door, pausing a moment before he opened it. Before him was a shy young lady with blonde hair pulled to the side and over her shoulder in a neat fishtail braid. She was tall at the height of 5'10 and was dressed in a smart pencil skirt and White shirt, with a pair of plain black stilettos on her feet. Her ice blue eyes and slightly freckled nose stood out; she was pleasing to the eye. He had seen many beautiful women in his time, but he knew the difference between beauty produced by several layers of makeup and natural beauty; and this woman had natural beauty. She had make up on, yes, for many many women who wore make who were beautiful, but this woman, she was one of several women he had come across that did not require it; her features alone spoke for themselves without the need for makeup. Stepping to the side, he ushered the quiet woman in. She gave him a nod of thanks and stepped a little into the room and stopped. Dr Lecter noticed this and was somewhat puzzled. Usually when patients first entered his office they looked around in awe and took a wander; but she, she just remained in her spot, eyes fixed on the chair before her. "Please, take a seat..." Dr Lecter said, after introducing himself. The woman, once again, nodded in appreciation and sat down, placing her small black clutch bag on the floor beside her, and crossed her legs. Placing her hands in her lap, she kept her eyes focused on the floor. Dr Lecter took his place opposite the woman and placed his notebook on the table beside him. He regarded the woman a moment before he began to speak. "Miss French, thank you for making an appointment with me; it is always nice to meet new clients. Tell me; how are you this day?" the blonde woman flexed her fingers nervously; a trait he did not miss and glanced up at the man, looking at him directly in the eyes, for the first time. Her eyes were sorrowful as though they had looked upon much despair in their life time.

"please, call me Tallia; I find being addresses by my last name a little unnerving, especially in situations like this..." she began and Dr Lecter nodded his head, taking in her request "... I'm... Fine"

"forgive me... Tallia, but were you 'fine', you would not be sat in my office..." he offered a comforting smile. "Tell me, why are you here. What is it you hope to achieve in these sessions"

"I am here by request, Dr Lecter? If it were my way, I would not be here" she replied and Dr Lecter regarded her.

"you say 'by request' yet you still chose to come; I can only assume that you seek my help"

"by 'request' I mean blackmail, so I apologise or my lack of enthusiasm at being here." Tallia replied and returned her gaze to the floor.

"By whose request are you here?" he inquired, trying to get the woman to open up a bit more.

"My parents. It was this or be disinherited from my families fortune. I cannot afford to lose that, what with just being a university lecturer three times a week. They seem to think... That there is a bolt loose in my head. Every time I visit home it is as though I hold a sign about my head saying 'freak'. Dr Lecter, I'm not nuts. I want to prove that as quickly as possible to my parents, so I can leave"

"why do you feel alienated in your own home? What is it that causes such reactions from your parents that deems you a, as you put it, 'freak'?" the Dr asked, folding his hands in front of him. Tallia thought a moment about her answer and bit her lip. Was she ready to speak about things? To a stranger at that. Thinking against it, she grabbed her purse and stood to her feet; the action causing the Dr to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Forgive me for being so rude, Dr Lecter... And for wasting your time; but I can't do this." she spoke and made for the door until a voice stopped her.

"I apologise, Miss French, for my bombardment of questions, if it made you feel uneasy in my presence. I would very much like to have another session with you, if you would permit it? Perhaps in a less formal manner, if you will. I can tell that this surrounding makes you feel uncomfortable. I am hosting a little dinner party at 7pm tomorrow; I would much like to have you as a guest"

"but you don't know me..." she answered suspiciously, causing the man to smirk.

"Then allow me to get to know you in a much less stressful environment." he offered and Tallia looked to the door a moment then back to him.

"Will there be many people?" was the first thing she asked and Dr Lecter took that as anxiousness; she was clearly uncomfortable among a large crowd.

"Including you and I, there would be five." he stated and watched as the numbers rolled around in her head.

"7pm?" she finally said and the Dr nodded with a gracious smile. "Thank you for the offer, Dr Lecter. Seldom am I offered to attend such activities. I will accept"

"that is good to hear. I do enjoy people over for dinner" he replied with a glint in his eyes. "If you are to be a guest at my home, I would have you call me Hannibal. Dr can be too formal over a meal" Tallia nodded and made her way to the door, looking back over her shoulder at the man, whom now was stood directly behind her. She had not heard him move. He held open the door for her and nodded his head slightly to the side.

"It's nice to see chivalry is not dead... Thank you Dr... Hannibal" she fumbled with her words and left the room in haste. Closing his door and returning to his seat at his desk, Hannibal Lecter could not help but smirk and he scribbled away a few notes about 'Tallia French'. A very mysterious woman, he thought. Just the type of personality he enjoyed exploring.

.0.0.

The next day had gone along quite fast, and as the last of his patients left his office, Hannibal made his way into his home, and straight to the kitchen. It would be an hour until his guests arrived and so he took the time to prepare his 'pork' loin dressing for ye main course, along with carefully slicing the meat into even amounts. The salad starter had already been prepared that morning, as was the delicious desert of creme bule. It was a rare thing to make, because of its simplicity, but Alana bloom had expressed her delight for such a thing, and seeing as she was one of his guests tonight, he made sure to make it.

The clock was nearing the time for his doorbell to ring and so quickly he made his way to his room and changed his pale blue shirt for his crisp red one he was rather fond of. Placing on a black and burgundy tie and a luscious black waistcoat, Hannibal looked himself over in his body length mirror and paused a moment. Then, taking his leave from his bedroom he made his way towards his front door on hearing a car pull up. A ring of a bell followed shortly after and the Dr opened it, smiling down at the familiar faces. "Ah Will, Alana... Miss Lounds, please come in." he spoke so kindly, as usual stepping to the side, the three walked into his home; this part was not seen as often as his office and so they could not help but look in awe at his classy style. Hannibal could not help but smirk and turned his attention away toward the open door. His watch read seven on the dot and he frowned. Where was Miss French? As if on cue, silver four by four pulled up.

"Expecting someone else?" Alana inquired, looking over at the host and the car that had pulled up.

"I am actually..." he replied and stood a little more in the doorway. Tallia opened her car door and stepped out into the cool night air. She was dressed in an emerald green peplum dress and on her feet were a pair of matching green stilettos. Her once braided hair cascaded over her shoulder, with a delicate side parting. Locking her car door, the shy woman glanced up at the home and locked eyes onto the psychiatrist she had met the day before. Hannibal nodded towards her welcomingly and she quickly approached. "Miss French, so glad you could make it" he said warmly, taking her hand, placing a kiss upon it.

"My apologies; I would have arrived sooner were the traffic calmer" she replied, blushing slightly.

"No need to apologise. Please, come in. Tallia, I would like you to meet a few of my friends and colleagues... ( He would have referred to Freddie Lounds as an annoying acquaintance, but that would appear most rude) ... Will graham..." will sheepishly nodded at the unknown woman and allowed a small smile to display across his face "... Alana bloom..." Alana grinned and nodded at her. She liked her; Tallia thought. "... And miss Freddie Lounds" Tallia nodded at the red headed woman and received the same gesture. Smiling, Dr Lecter led his guests into the dining room where the table was set. To the left of his chair at the head of the table he sat Alana and will and to his right, Freddie and Tallia. Freddie sat the closest to him for he wished to keep an eye on her and stop her from talking if need be. She was a rather irritating woman. "Before I bring in the appetiser, what would you all care to drink?" he inquired, standing behind his chair, looking extremely regal.

"A beer for me, please Hannibal" Alana announced and the gentleman that he was, nodded his head at her and slightly bowed.

"Something red?" will inquired, knowing that his therapist would pick out one beat suited to the meal he had provided.

"Rosé please, I'm one for in between" Freddie Lounds announced but did not get a reaction from anyone and so she sank into her chair in silence. Hannibal smirked inside at this then glanced to his new patient. She was extremely quiet; opposed to social interactions it would seem, he pondered. Will was just like that until he opened up. He would just have to make her trust him.

"What can I get you, Tallia?" he spoke softly and with the same gentleness, but in her eyes, she looked to the slightly older man and pondered a moment.

"What meat are we having? White or red?" she asked and this surprised the doctor, nevertheless he answered.

"White" Hannibal simply stated and Tallia nodded her head.

"Something White then please, Dr" she Said politely and Hannibal smiled once more, leaving the room. He liked someone who matched their drinks to their meals. Something he often did. Yes, he would stray from tradition sometimes, but it was a rare occurrence. He found it strange that Alana would pick a drink such as beer to go along with dinner, but still, that was her preference. Who was he to think anything different; after all, not many people would agree with his... Cuisine.

Remembering Ms Lounds was a vegetarian after her first visit with will and Abigail, Hannibal prepared her a salad, the Dr had sat at the table and all began to speak with one another. It was clear to Tallia that Freddie grated on will and Alana was not all too pleased with her. Mind you, she had to admit to herself that she could never be left in a room alone with her... She would end up ripping her eyes out. Not that she would have the stomach for that. And now, Tallia listened on to the red haired woman waft on about her being a vegetarian once more, whilst the rest of the company slowly ate their meal in what appeared to be awkwardness. She could not help what left her mouth and it received many shocked eyes, silencing the woman.

"Save a pig; eat a vegetarian..." Hannibal looked over his patient with amusement and curiosity while, once will recovered, he placed the napkin to his mouth to hide his slight chuckle and disguise it as a cough.

"That was rude" Freddie announced, glaring at the blonde.

"No, you are being rude. You are a vegetarian, yes. We respect that. Dr Lecter went out of his way to prepare something for your tastes, so respect our tastes. It's not harming you in any way that we are eating meat. If it's bugging you, close your eyes so you don't have to look. Be grateful that you have been invited over for a meal and not downright winey about it. Not only is it making the atmosphere awkward but it is disrespectful to the chef!" and with that, Tallia grabbed her wine glass and took a big gulp. Alana glanced at Hannibal and both exchanged looks of amusement. Freddie however blushed a deep crimson red and returned to what was left of her food and ego.

"Desert?" Hannibal asked ten minutes later, rising from his seat. The others nodded enthusiastically. "Tallia, would you mind helping?"

"Not at all" she spoke and stood up, taking Freddie's plate in an instant. Taking her own also, Tallia left the room toward the door where the kitchen was and was shortly followed by Hannibal who carried three plates with no problem; resting one on his arm. Walking to the sink, Tallia deposited the items in it and turned to find the therapist right behind her. She quickly scooted out of the way and looked to the floor. Hannibal once again noted how she did not look around; something he was accustomed to see a new guest do. "My apologies for my outburst" she said suddenly.

"Not at all; you were very right to say those words. I don't think I am forward enough. She was beginning to prove somewhat rude. I am glad you stepped in when you did." replied Dr Lecter, moving over to his fridge with grace. Tallia smiled a little, but kept her eyes trained on the floor. "Was your meal to your liking, Ms French?" he offered as a conversation starter.

"Both were spectacular; your culinary skills are outstanding Dr" she spoke, glancing up at the man before her. Hannibal placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly.

"you honour me with such words." shortly after Placing all the deserts artistically on plates, Hannibal added a final touch of caramel syrup drizzled over the top and sighed in gratification at the finished look.

"I have never seen a crème bule intact before" Tallia muttered under her breath but the exotic man smirked on hearing in and slowly pushed two plates towards her. Taking them in hand with a smile, Tallia left the room and into the dining room, placing the deserts on her place mat and that of Ms Lounds. Hannibal was right behind her as usual with three balancing expertly on his arms.

"Crème bule! Hannibal, you spoil me" Alana exclaimed, knowing that the desert was made in mind of her.

"Anything for an old friend" he remarked and Tallia registered a slight blush appear on her cheeks. There was obviously more to the 'old friend' reference in their past. Keeping to herself however, she savoured the fantastic tasted of the perfect desert.

0.0.0.

Moving into the lounge area where there were two, two seated sofas and one arm chair, Alana and will once more took to sit by one another and Tallia found herself yet again next to the annoying red head. "Coffee anyone?" Hannibal inquired and all nodded in thanks. It was obvious to see that Ms Lounds had drank a little bit too much wine at dinner, Most likely to mask her embarrassment, and was a little bit more rowdy that usual. Hannibal made five steaming cups of black coffee and distributed them to all of his guests, taking in Ms Lounds demeanour.

"That... Was a rather indulgent meal... Dr Lecter... You would make any woman want you with that... Cooking" Freddie slightly slurred.

"Freddie, you are intoxicated. Perhaps you should..: shut up?" will commented and the red head rolled her eyes and chuckled, not realising she was waving about her cup of coffee. Hannibal, not noticing this, quickly turned his attention to his co-workers to calm his fury that was raging inside of him when a loud, pain filled shout sounded. All instantly looked over to the women and found that Freddie had tipped all of her steaming coffee onto Tallia's lap.

"Oh my-" Alana gasped and immediately grabbed a towel near the coffee machine and placed it on Tallia's lap. The blonde woman had her eyes closed, breathing heavily. Hannibal glared at the red head and snapped.

"Will, take her home if you would please. Alana, removed the cloth. Your keeping the heat against her skin. She will burn even more. Please, fetch me a cool damp towel from the kitchen..." he said an Alana nodded. Will sighed and pulled Freddie to her feet, pushing her none too kindly toward the exit of the room. Hannibal looked over his patient and noted that her dress she was wearing; mid-thigh length was loose on the legs and her legs themselves were clothed in skin tone tights. "Tallia, I have to remove your tights..." he stated and waited as the woman, eyes still closed, lifted her hips and quickly pulled down the wet material to her knees, allowing Hannibal to remove her stilettoes and her tights all the way. He gently pushed up her dress a little bit to get a better view of her thighs and sighed.

"Is she ok?" Alana announced, rushing into the room with a cold wet towel.

"She is burnt. The sooner we treat it, the quicker it will heal..." Hannibal answered, taking the towel with thanks and placed it on the bare thighs of the woman before him. Tallia hissed at the contact and slightly jumped. Her eyes flew open and glanced down and the hands on her lap. "I don't have the right equipment here to aid her. Alana, will you inform will that I am taking Miss French to the hospital and that I shall see him tomorrow evening please?"

"Of course. Would you like me to come with you?" Alana asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"I will be fine to take Tallia, thank you Alana. Would you like a lift home first?" asked the gentleman.

"I will wait for will outside, go on, take her" Alana replied and Hannibal smiled in gratitude and watched his old colleague gather her things and make her way to the front door, opening it for them. Hannibal surveyed that currently, it would be painful for Tallia to walk, and so he scooped her up in his arms in a bridal hold, with surprising strength, not before picking up his car keys, (to which his home ones were attached) and made his way out of his home towards his car. Alana opened the passenger door open for him and gently he placed the woman inside. Closing the door, he strode up to the front of his house and locked the door then turned to the brunette.

"My apologies Ms bloom, for the sudden end to the evening." he said, taking her hand, placing a kiss on top before heading to the car. Moments later he pulled away.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal asked Tallia. The doctor had placed cling film over the burn and assessed it as a partial thickness burn, judging by the slight blisters that were forming on her skin. The doctor then placed a sterile cloth over her burns, after removing the cling film and carefully bandaged her thighs so as not to burst the blisters, for that would be even more painful, and judging by her already painful skin, it would be most unpleasant. Following that, the doctor then left to pick up a prescription for antibiotics and antipruritic tablets to ease the itching.

"Yeah, just a bit tired and sore..." she answered, watching the doctor that had bandaged her, leave the room. "... Thank you dr. It would have been a lot worse had you not intervened." Hannibal smiled and looked her over.

"I am sorry that this happened to you Tallia. I don't think I shall entertain Ms Lounds in my home again." he replied. Tallia chuckled, shaking off his apology and looked relieved when the doctor returned with said medication, not liking hospitals at all.

"I would like to see you in two days to assess your burn, Miss French. I am sure it will heal at a good pace because it has not developed to stage 3, however, it's better to be safe than sorry. Here is my card. Give me a ring Friday morning to let me know you are on your way" the doctor said, handing his card to Tallia. Taking it with thanks, Tallia sighed loudly. Leaving him to attend to other patients, the two once more were alone.

"I shall take you back to my home Tallia, if you are not opposed? Your belongings are still there, plus, I would like to keep an eye on that" Hannibal announced, pointing to her thighs.

"I would hate to be a burden, Dr Lecter" Tallia mumbled, turning on the bed so that her legs dangled over the edge of the bed.

"Nonsense; it is my pleasure... Now, are you able to walk, or would you like me to carry you again. You are bare footed after all"

"I'll walk... Thank you" Tallia answered and slowly got to her feet, talking painful strides to the door with her medication clutched in her hands. Hannibal followed, admiring this woman's strength and followed closely behind.

0.0.0.

Hannibal gripped his steering wheel tightly as he imagined taking a little 'visit' to that tattle-crime writer. It would not be a smart move on his part if he did however. She was one of his diversions from the truth and so he could not risk that. Tallia had fallen asleep in the front seat of his car. It seemed that she was exhausted because of this evenings happening and her words bounced around gleefully in his mind, 'save a pig; eat a vegetarian'. It was a humorous statement, but in his case, quite a factual one and so it made him think about his next meal as he drove back quietly.

0.0.".0.0."." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you again Dr, for helping me and inviting me to your home for food and rest. You have a kind heart" Tallia announced in the shadows of the household as Hannibal slowly led her up the staircase towards one of the three guest rooms. Hannibal once again answered, 'you are more than welcome' and opened a door, switching on a light to reveal a beach wood furnished room with crème and gold theme drapes and duvet, along with the curtains on the four post bed. It was exquisitely designed, though Tallia expected nothing less from Hannibal judging by the decor of his home and office.

"If you should need anything throughout the night, just give me a shout: I will hear you. There are a few items of night wear in the wardrobe should you wish to change for the evening..." at this comment, Tallia raised her eyebrows thinking that the Dr had a misses. Understanding this expression, the Dr smiled and raised his hands. "... Don't worry, I purchased them for if a situation as this ever arose. It seems my money was well spent."

"Thank you Dr Lecter; your kindness is very much appreciated" she replied with a warm smile, looking straight into the exotic males eyes without faltering through nervousness. Bowing his head slightly, he retired to his own bedroom, leaving the woman alone. Tallia closed the bedroom door and, now that he had left her side, took the opportunity to look around the magnificent room. She was in awe at his style of decor and thought that he would probably succeed very well in a designer career, something like a person interior designer for the upper class life. Smiling to herself, she made her way over to the ceiling high wardrobe and opened it, and indeed found several nightdresses' in a variety of sizes hung up on beach wood hangers. Selecting a pale blue, strappy, silk, knee-length night dress her size, Tallia walked over to the bed after closing the wardrobe door and began to remove her dress. Once out of it and into the nightgown, Tallia placed her day clothes on a chair in the corner of the room and sighed. She hated going to sleep. She would stay up all night if her boy would let her. Her mind was plagued with... So many horrid things. Deciding she had no choice the blonde woman slipped under the cool sheets, leaving the light on.

O.0.0.

Tallia woke with a start; beads of sweat danced across her brow. Throwing the sheets from her perspiring body, Tallia rushed to the centre of the room with wide eyes. It was just another nightmare, she reassured herself; she was ok. She was safe. Not wanting to remain there much longer, Tallia opened her bedroom door and peered out into the darkness of the home. It was silent, eerily so. Clutching herself, exiting the room, Tallia tip toed across the landing and down the stairs, wanting to get away from the bedroom.

Dr Lecter could not sleep knowing that there was a woman in his home; one he did not know very well and had made his way down to his kitchen for a warm drink. As he poured the liquid into a mug, the doctor's keen hearing picked up movement on his living room floorboards. Stopping his actions, Hannibal remained frozen to the spot, and silently sniffed the air. Tightening the belt of his dressing gown, the exotic male walked around his kitchen counter toward the door leading into the sitting room, careful not to make a noise. As he entered the room his eyes rested upon a form shivering on his sofa. Brow furrowed, Hannibal flicked the switch of the light on and a frightened yelp sounded. "Miss French?" Hannibal was surprised and walked a little into the room. The blonde woman shook from lack of warmth and her pale blue eyes looked up at the man in terror.

"I- Im s- sorry. I didn't w-want to stay in the room..." she spoke as the doctor walked toward her and dropped to his knees in front of her, cupping her face as he looked at her slightly dilated pupils.

"Is it not to your liking?" Hannibal asked in his luscious Lithuanian tone.

"I... Had a nightmare. It disturbed me a bit" she said, moving her eyes to her lap as the doctor still held her face in his hands. Suddenly he stood to his feet and untied the belt of his dressing gown. Pulling it off, Hannibal put it over the woman's shoulders. Tallia jumped a little at the soft a warm contact with her skin and glance up at the male clad in silk pyjamas, black in colour. "Thank you." she whispered, clutching the material.

"Would you care for a drink? Perhaps a hot one" the Dr inquired after a few moments of taking his patient in. She was frightened and he wanted to know why; but, he would not press her for an answer tonight. Saying yes, Tallia followed the male through the living room and into large kitchen. Throwing away his now cold drink down the sink. "I gather you would not welcome coffee because of this evening's event..." Hannibal spoke, nodding his head toward the woman's bandaged thighs. "...any requests?"

"Do you have any herbal tea? I'm quite fond of those" she spoke up a little; the eye contact now severed. Hannibal noted in his mind that eye contact was seldom with this woman and reminded him of will Graham.

"I have several; any preference?" he inquired with a smile.

"Lemon balm?"

"You are in luck. I do indeed have that. Quite an apt drink. It's an effective tonic for lifting up ones moods; something I can see you are in need of." he replied, moving over to a cupboard where he held his wide varieties of herbs, teas, coffees etc. Finding what it was he was searching for, Hannibal pulled out two fresh mugs and began to prepare the herbal tea with elegance. Tallia's eyes were fixed on his hands as they moved about quickly with such precision it made her wonder what else he could do with such precision. Smiling as a cup was placed in front of her, Tallia inhaled the sweet, citrusy aroma of the lemon balm. The exotic male watched the woman with fascination as he took a sip of his tea. He had to commend her on her choice of herbal tea. He was a great fan of both tea and coffee, though he was rather picky when it came to herbal; but he did enjoy a nice cup of lemon balm, camomile and lavender.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Dr Lecter..." a voice suddenly sounded and said man snapped from his thoughts and glanced at the blonde woman with confusion.

"About what?" he inquired and Tallia sighed showing him his dressing gown, the tea, pointing to her legs. She was clearly frustrated and embarrassed. Hannibal waved it off with a gentle smile on his face and informed the woman that it was a pleasure; not only to get to know his patient more, but also, he never had many guests. "Will you be ok to sleep for the remainder of the evening? If not you are welcome to stay down here"

"I'll go back to bed..." Tallia mumbled then drank her last bit of lemon balm tea. Taking her cup in his hand and his own, Hannibal placed them in the sink and decided he would clean them in the morning. Tallia turned to leave the room and her therapist followed closely behind, switching off every light that was turned on. Making her way up the staircase, Tallia hissed as the skin on her thighs pulled and she paused a moment, clutching onto the bannister.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal asked with concern, coming around her on the stairs to stand before her. The blonde women nodded and placed a hand on her thigh. " I do not recommend you attend work tomorrow miss French"

"I only work Tuesday to Thursday Dr Lecter. I have tomorrow off" she said with a pained smile on her face. Hannibal gently took the woman's arm and encouraged her to take another step and put her weight on him. She did so and slowly found herself climbing the stairs in no matter of time. Approaching the room which she had previously tried to sleep in, Tallia let out an unintentional heavy sigh.

"You do not like sleeping." the doctor stated as matter-of-factly and walked the woman into the room towards the bed.  
Tallia made no comment towards the Dr's statement and sat down on the edge of the bed with worry etched in her face. "I can stay here if that would make you feel safer. I know how strange it must feel to sleep in a stranger's bed. I can sleep in the chair"

"I've asked too much of you already. It would not be right" she answered, removing the dressing gown from her shoulders, passing it to the elder man. Hannibal took it and shook his head.

"Miss French, I offered. Were it an inconvenience of any sort, would I not have left the room as soon as you sat down. I would feel more at rest knowing you were. I'll hear nothing more of it..." and with that, Hannibal walked to the light switch and turned it off, then made his way over to the padded, plush chair near the widow, removed the dress that was on it; hanging it in the wardrobe, and sat down. In the darkness he watched the woman slowly slip under the covers and clutch them for dear life. He surveyed then that her problems had something to do with nightmares, or something that caused them, and was intrigued to find out what made her so terrified that she did not want to sleep. Placing his gown over him, Dr Lecter watched the woman until he found that his eyes could no longer stay open, and there he fell asleep.

.0

A blast of golden rays attacked the psychiatrists face and he woke with a start. Looking around in the guest room, the male noted that the bed was empty and made up perfectly; not a crease was seen. Sitting up, moving his dressing gown to the side, the Lithuanian paused a moment. He had not dreamed it that was certain. Stepping to his feet, moving to the wardrobe, he opened it a found that the green dress was gone. Frowning, Hannibal placed on his dressing gown and immediately left the room. Defending the stairs, he made his way into the living room. It was empty. Then he made his way to the kitchen; again empty. Walking with some speed, he entered his lobby and found it once more, empty. He was alone. Noticing a folded piece of paper on the table beside his front door, Hannibal made his way over to it and picked it up. It was addresses to him. Unfolding it he slowly read the words.

'Dr Lecter,

My apologies for my sudden disappearance; it was not my intention to leave so early without giving my thanks to you in person. Something came up this morning and I couldn't stay. I did not want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.

I hope my gratitude in this letter is enough to show you how much I am thankful for all you have done for me. You have a kind heart; you don't see that many these days.

"I look forward to our next meeting on Wednesday. Until then, I hope all is well.

Kind regards,

Tallia French '

Hannibal swallowed and folded the letter back up. She had stated that he would not see him until Wednesday, and for some reason, that did not settle well with him. He wishes to get to know her sooner. He wanted to check her burns... He enjoyed her presence much more than that of many of his other patients. Feeling annoyed, the Dr made his way into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, picking up some 'sausages' and eggs, deciding to make himself breakfast.

.

Dr Lecter's day had gone by quite quickly to his surprise and was relieved to know that his next patient was his last of the day; will Graham. Rising from his office chair as the clock struck 7pm, the exotic male made his way over to the door of his waiting area and opened it. Will sat on one of the seats, staring into the distance as was a common occurrence these past weeks gone. "Hello will..." Hannibal spoke with a smile on his face. Will jumped at the sudden voice and quickly looked around to try and get his barring. Noticing the familiar surroundings, will turned and looked up at his therapist.

"Dr Lecter" he said, standing to his feet.

"In a world of your own, will?" he asked playfully, stepping aside for the younger male to walk into the room.

"Always am." will answered with a smirk and quickly made his way over to his regular chair.

"Would you care for a drink? I wash just about to partake in a glass of wine before the clock struck our meeting hour."

"Drinking on the job Dr?" will reined shock and Hannibal, knowing wills answer, walked to his cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of merlot. Pouring the liquid into the glasses, he then handed one to his patient and took a seat with his own in hand. Swirling it a little, and taking in the fruity aroma, he then took a swig before looking over at the slightly rugged male.

"How do you feel today will?" he asked, crossing one leg over the other looking intently at the male he found fascinating.

"My headaches are worse... As are the nightmares" he mumbled, taking a rather large gulp of wine.

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Same as always... The bodies, that stag... Hobbs" he said and Hannibal could see the weariness etched on his face.

"Why do you think you keep on dreaming about garret Jacob Hobbs? Because you killed him? Or is there something much deeper than that?" Dr Lecter asked, his therapist in him suddenly taking over.

"I don't know, I feel fear when I see him... But then, power" will replied, glancing up at the Lithuanian male.

"You felt powerful because he was dead and you are not, or powerful because you killed him, took his life"

"I feel powerful having... Killed him" Hannibal took this in with a cock of the head and placed his wine glass down on the table beside him.

"And how does that make you feel now, knowing that you feel no remorse from taking his life?" will sighed and stood to his feel.

"I feel remorse about not feeling remorse. I don't regret what I did because who he was, what he had done , but... It's a horrible, gut wrenching thing to know you killed a man while his daughter watched" will replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Abigail ..." Hannibal hummed, "... Had she not have been there, would you feel differently will?"

"Probably. I feel like a monster knowing that..." will admitted and Hannibal shook his head, standing to his feet.

"You're no monster will..."Hannibal announced and will snorted, looking away from his friend and therapist.

"Why do I feel like one?" he muttered more to himself than to his therapist.

"You killed someone Will, it would be natural to have these feelings of hatred towards yourself"

"you speak as if you know how I feel" will chuckled, smiling at Hannibal, and not knowing just how true his words were.

"I can only surmise and empathise with you in your situation. I cannot say I have been in a position like you, for that would be a lie" Hannibal smiles warmly. "... But I want to help you will. To get past these feelings and help you realise that you saved more lives by killing garret Jacob Hobbs. Doesn't that make you feel good, knowing that you have saved lives?"

"I would be stupid to not think that" will commented, pulling off his glasses, folding them in his hands. A moment of silence had passed, indicating to Hannibal that will no longer wished to pursue the conversation, as was his way. "How's your patient? Miss French was it?"

"Ah, Tallia. She was burnt, as I suspected. She was bandaged up in the hospital and given a good supply of pain relief. I have not seen her since last night. I may pay her a visit as our appointment is a in a few days yet"

"she's ok though? I was concerned when I dropped Freddie off and picked up Alana. She said Tallia looked dreadful" will spoke, glancing at the elder male.

"As far as know. I was most displeased by Ms Lounds' actions" Hannibal admitted and will agreed with the raise of his eyebrows.

"Well she was never an agreeable acquaintance , was she?"

"I shan't be entertaining her again, that is certain" Hannibal spoke, placing the cork back in his half consumed bottle of merlot. Walking over to his cabinet, the Dr opened the door and placed it back in. As he turned he found will looking towards the exit. "Are you alright will?" he inquired, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hmm?" he said, turning to face the owner of the voice.

"Are you alright?" Dr Lecter repeated, gliding over to the younger male.

"Yeah... Just tired"

"maybe we should end our session here will. It's clear you are not sleeping as much as you should."

"I see their faces when I close my eyes... That's probably why"

"nevertheless, will, sleep is vital" Hannibal said with more seriousness in his tone. Will nodded in agreement and bid his therapist a fond farewell and thanks before leaving the office from the patients exit. Hannibal watched will get into his car and drive away and quickly walked over to his desk, picking out his rack of business cards. Flicking through them, selecting one named 'Jeremy stent', he placed it into his pocket and gathered his coat and car keys. Having decided what meal he would make before visiting Tallia that night, Hannibal went in search of his main ingredient.

0.0.0.

Tallia placed her microwavable meal into the microwave and poured boiled water into a mug of coffee. She had wrapped around herself a woollen jumped and held herself tightly. Leaving the kitchen whilst the things cooked and boiled, the blonde woman made her way into her living room and placed her iPod into her speaker system and pressed play. Unaware of the car that had just pulled up in front of her house, Tallia moved back sheepishly into the kitchen. Soft footsteps made their way up the steps to the front porch and gently the front door bell rang. Looking toward the hallway, Tallia frowned and cautiously made her way to the door, not expecting anyone. Unlocking her door, Tallia slowly opened the door a little and peered outside. Her eyes opened wide as she looked upon the unexpected guest. "Dr Lecter?"

"Hello Tallia. Forgive my intrusion, but I came to see how you fared. May I come in?" he said gently, knowing that the best way to gain his Patients trust was to be as friendly and welcoming as possible. Hannibal watched as her expression changed from surprise to uncomfortable at his question. Biting her lip and nodding, Tallia opened the door fully and stepped aside to let him in, noticing that he had with him a large black bag over his shoulder. " I hope you have not eaten, I took the liberty of preparing a meal I thought we could share"

"I Uh, I was cooking one, but I'm sure yours will taste better than a ready meal..." Hannibal raised his eyebrows at the woman admitting she was cooking a ready meal. He followed her silently into her kitchen and noted it was far smaller than his own. Opening a cupboard, the blonde pulled out two plates and placed them on a counter, then turned to switch off the microwave. "I'm sorry for the mess. I try to keep everything clean. It's not as… clean as yours" she said with her back faced to him and he noted her posture stiffen uncomfortably. Blinking heavily then, he placed his black shoulder bag on the counter and unzipped it, pulling out several containers.

"How are your legs today?" He spoke, breaking the slightly awkward silence. Tallia sighed and turned around to face him, but kept her eyes trained on the counter.

"Sore. I forgot to take my meds…" She explained and took a huge sniff of the aroma's that were filling the room and she smiled. "Sorry for leaving your home this morning."

"I gather all is well with you?" Hannibal paused a moment to regard the woman and watched how she desperately clutched the sleeves of her jumper and if hiding something from him.

"I was needed at work. Well, I say needed… I was let off" She answered solemnly, and dared a glance at her therapist. Hannibal used one of the knives he had brought to dish up his 'steak' meal on the individual plates.

"I am sorry for that." He announced and caught Tallia shrugging her shoulders in the corner of his eyes.

"I did not enjoy it anyway. I suppose I will have to stop my sessions with you until I find another job. I can't balance bills and a therapist on my pay" She explained and Hannibal hummed, picking up a plate and moved to the small table in the centre of the room, placing it down. Then placing down the other, he pulled a chair away from the table for Tallia to take a seat. Pushing her up to the table, he then pulled out a black flask with a white lid and removed it to pour them what seemed to be Lemon balm. This made Tallia smile as the citrusy aroma filled her nostrils. Taking his seat, placing down some cutlery from his back, he smiled warmly at the woman before him.

"I used to have a receptionist. She left for the United Kingdom on romantic whims. I must say, being alone in my practice does have substantial benefits, without having to rely on another, however, it can also be dreary. It may not be the type of work you wish for, but I can offer you a position in my practice if you would like. That way, you are no longer without a job and your sessions are paid for" Hannibal offered, cutting into his piece of Jeremy…. I mean, steak. Tallia thought this over with a thoughtful expression as she chewed her food.

"That is an extremely generous offer…"

"But you have an issue with it nevertheless?"

"I thought patients and their Dr's could not have a close relationship? I would be with you constantly, in work and in sessions." She explained her cautiousness. Hannibal took a swig of his drink and said nothing, knowing that Tallia was about to continue. "Would it be every .day?" She asked.

"I would have no problem with you working the hours you did when you were a lecturer, if you would prefer that" Tallia smiled at this, overcome by the pure kindness of her therapist, but she could not help feel as though he was trying very hard to gain her trust.

"You are an extremely kind man, Dr Lecter. I will accept, as long as you are sure."

"You honour me with your words, Miss French. I am completely sure." He stated, taking his last bite of his meal. Thanking Hannibal for the food and drink and the sudden employment, she felt a little lighter inside. As she moved to place his dishes and cutlery into the sink, her jumper sleeve rose a little and Hannibal's quick eyes spotted a sore red mark. Keeping quiet and walked to the sink and aided Tallia in cleaning his things. They were silent as they did this and the Dr took the opportunity to closely look at the woman. She clearly had a lack of sleep; dark circles were under her eyes and the eyes themselves looked blank. He hoped that their next session would involve Tallia opening up to tell his exactly why she was seeking therapy…why her parents wanted her to seek therapy. But, all in good time. If he remembered rightly, Will Graham took his time to open up.

"It was good of you to come and check on me. I will be going to the hospital tomorrow for a check-up" Tallia said, almost as if she was trying to make a conversation, but struggled to find words.

"If you are feeling up to it, you are more than welcome to stop by the office tomorrow"

"Start work tomorrow?"

"If you wish" Hannibal confirmed with a smile, packing his now dried items into his black bag. Tallia did not answer but smiled instead. "It has been a pleasure in dining with you Miss French. I will take my leave now, as it is getting late. I hope to see you tomorrow" He announced, pulling on his jacked. Tallia took hold of his bag and walked the man to her door and he noted what looked like claw marks on the wooden door frame. Keeping it to himself, he turned and took his bag from his patient's hands and slung it over his shoulder. Even doing something so simple as that, he looked prim and proper, she noted.

"Thanks again" She added, holding herself tightly. Hannibal smiled warmly and nodded his head to her before opening the door and exiting the house. He walked down to his car and placed his bag in his boot before getting into the driver's seat. Pulling off smoothly, Tallia watched him drive away. When he was out of sight Tallia felt fear creep inside her once more as she checked her area for anyone and then quickly closed her door and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, so here is the next chapter in this Hannibal instalment. I hope you find it most interesting. (I must warn readers that there are themes of rape in this chapter, so if anyone has gone through the awful experience, I do apologise in advance. Having not being in such a horrible experience, I can only make up the stuff in the chapter, but I hope that I do not offend/ upset/ hurt any reader.) Please tell me what you think after you read this. Responses are very much appreciated and fuel my enthusiasm to write more.

Much loves.

After having an all clear at the hospital, with the doctor very much satisfied at her healing rate, and sending her off with another lot of antibiotics and itch cream, Tallia left the building with a smile on her face. Getting into the driver's seat of her car and buckling up her belt she paused a moment. Dr Lecter would appreciate knowing her current health state after the visit to the hospital, but was she ready to begin her job? He did, after all, say 'when she was ready'. Thinking it best to just go and see him, Tallia turned the key in the ignition and began to pull away. It was still sore to walk and drive, but knowing there was nothing serious to her burn now, she just wanted to explore her freedom once more.

"I was thinking, perhaps, we could go and see that new opera on show on Monday. I like operas, you like operas..."

"Franklin... I am your psychiatrist, not your friend. I have told you this many, many times before. I hope I do not have to remind you in the near future" Dr Hannibal Lecter said, crossing his hands in his lap, staring at his patient who had now changed the subject and focussed it on his infatuation with him.

"We can be friends. Just because you're my therapist, doesn't mean we can't form a bond outside of the office..." franklin answered, his eyes sparkling with hope as he stared at the slightly elder man before him. Hannibal sighed and reached for his notebook that was beside him and opened it, scribbling away furiously. "What do you say?"

"franklin-" Hannibal was about to reply when a knock came upon the door. Thankful that he was spared answering the clingy male, the dark male stood to his feet, placing down his note book, and strode over to the entrance of his office. Opening the door, he allowed a smile to grace his face... A genuine smile... What had gotten into him? He thought for a split second.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting a meeting?" a feminine voice sounded, eyes trained on franklin who sat in the distance, glaring at her for disrupting his meeting with Dr. Lecter.

"Actually, it seems our session has just ended..." Hannibal spoke, glancing at his watch, turning to face his patient. "Franklin, I shall see you next week. In the meantime, I suggest you ask that new friend of yours, Tobias, to attend the opera with you, if you still desire to go" franklin pouted, very much like a child and glared at the woman once more before nodding to his therapist and left the office in haste.

"I am sorry for turning up like this. You could have had more time with him..." Tallia spoke and Hannibal stepped aside to let her in.

"Nonsense, I did asked that you come and see me after your hospital appointment did I not." Tallia smiled but did not look at him and once again he noticed how she stood in the room, without looking around, and curiosity got the better of him.

"You are not one for looking..." Hannibal spoke, and walked over to his table to pick up his notebook to place it on his desk.

"If you don't look, your eyes are free from... Things you perhaps did not want to see..." she said, almost a whisper, as if not for Hannibal to hear.

"Is that not denying yourself the indulgence of looking upon something beautiful, if it be in said place?" inquired the therapist, clearing drawn in by what this woman had to say to him.

"Better to look upon something dull and grey than risk a look at beauty and find out your worse for wear"

"An interesting concept... I would like to know what stemmed such a reason to not appreciate ones surroundings"

"Perhaps in our sessions, I would rather not now… I came to let you know that the doctor at the hospital gave me an all clear. The burn isn't infected. I've just been given another lot of meds to get me by until its cleared up completely"

"that is good; I never did doubt that it would not heal" replied Hannibal, looking down at his desk, a little annoyed about the lack if information about this woman. Tallia smiled weakly and as she lifted her head slightly, her eyes came in contact with an ornament. A black stag. Intrigued, she walked over to it to admire it. Hannibal thought about what she had said as she walked over to the stag. She did not like risking a glance... So why did she at that moment. Was she finally able to relax in his company. Removing his jacket, placing it over the chair of his desk, Hannibal walked over and stood beside her, trying to read her expressions.

"it's a lovely piece" she complimented but Hannibal remained silent as the grave. "I can start today if you wish" she quickly changed the subject, not before casting a quick glance up at him then straight to the floor. Finding himself once more irritated, yet of course, not displaying it, Dr Lecter marched back over to his desk and pulled out an appointment book.

"the desk remains in the waiting area as does a telephone. My previous secretary worked there and found it pleasant, as I hope you will too. Do you have any experience about secretarial work?"

"No, but I get the gist. Answer phone, book/cancel appointments, inform you of changes and or new patients... And don't forget to smile..." she said almost cheerily and the exotic man could not help but allow a smirk to grace his features.

"Well, if you are happy to begin today, then by all means, make yourself comfortable. I have an appointment in ten minutes will a Mrs Crawford, see to it that you introduce yourself as my secretary; she would not welcome a stranger during her session" Dr Lecter explained and Tallia nodded silently, turning her back on him to walk through to the foyer where there resided a desk and telephone.

0.0.0

"I shall see you again next week Mrs Crawford, I hope you have found this somewhat helpful in your problematic state?" the exotic male led the woman to his private exit for patients and Bella merely smile, a painful smile, and bade her thanks to him without fully answering his question. He genuinely felt some sort of remorse for this woman. Not because he liked her and she was dying, no, no, he lacked far too much empathy for that, but for the reason that the world would be one person short of a great mind. Yes, Hannibal could tell through his sessions that this woman had a great deal of knowledge. He was quite intrigued in his sessions with her; he could have a conversation that was understood between his patients, of course, but it was seldom that he was ever able to hold a certain intellectual one save for Bella and Will Graham. As far as Tallia was concerned; well, he had not learned much about her as of yet so could not tell whether she was another one of himself, just as he saw in Will and a little of Bella, or would she be another Franklin where we would, in the end, make himself a nice three course meal, were she to grow bothersome; not that he had thought about eating him…. Had he?

Closing the door to his exit, Hannibal straightened his tie and made his way over to his foyer to check on his new secretary. Tallia sat there, staring into space with a pen in hand and a half written note. He gathered that the note was for him from one of his patients; A cancellation perhaps? A re-book? A new patient? Stepping in front of her, realizing that she had not seen him at all and was in a world of her own, he took the time to look over her with a mused expression. Waiting a few more minutes to see if she would snap back into reality, Hannibal felt irritation rise inside of him. Taking the note from the table to read it himself, his eyes roamed over the scribble that was her writing. As if knowing Hannibal was doing her job, Tallia snapped back into reality and apologised profusely for her lack of attention. Waving it off, and handing back the half written message, Dr Lecter waited. "It's Mr Graham; he is unable to come to this evenings appointments, something about Jack needing his 'gifts'" Tallia explained and Hannibal burned with anger inside. He was not fond of appointments being cancelled and it made him even more furious that Jack would force his patient, his interesting patient to cancel their session, giving that his cancellation period was 24 hours.

"You may take his place, if you wish. He was my last appointment of the day" spoke the Lithuanian man, expertly hiding his anger within. Tallia closed the appointment book and arranged it tidily on the table before glancing up at the male, and he was positive that there was a hint of fear in her eyes, and… he liked it.

"Urm, ok…" Tallia said sheepishly, standing to her feet. He noted that when she knew it was time to talk about her issues, she would freeze up almost frightened that he would do something to her were she to tell him the reason for her sessions and the more she acted like this, the more he found her most interesting. Walking into the office, taking her seat on the chair, Tallia folded her hands in her lap. Hannibal repeated the same action and gazed at her fondly. He was rather an expert on facial expressions now, and many people were lure in by them.

"Do you wish to talk about that which you have put off for a little while, or would you care to talk about something else?"

"Isn't that supposed to be up to you?" she inquired and the male let out a light chuckle.

"I wish to make this as comfortable for you as possible, Miss French. These sessions are to help me to help you. What good would it do you if I were to force things out of you? Would there be a benefit in that?"

"I suppose not. I think- I think ill open up a bit…" she responded, swallowing hard. Pausing a moment, she watched as Hannibal crossed one leg over the other and made himself comfortable. "… I was engaged last year on my 21st birthday. We were in love. We did everything together; ate, slept, went out, social activities, a match made in heaven if you like. After about three weeks of my engagement to Jamie, he was acting strange, hanging out with guys you would not associate would 'hang out' with a rich upper class guy. I was home alone, making dinner for when Jamie came back from word. I remember it so vividly…" She stopped a moment, and looked away, and Dr Lecter noticed that it was hard for her to speak about and it pulled him in even more. "… He came home, and his face was … well it didn't look his own. He brought his 'friends' back with him. The next thing I know, im clawing at the front door, trying to cry out for help because we was trying to pull me to the ground with such hate. I couldn't fight back, he was too strong. I didn't get up from that floor for about three hours… while Jamie and his… friends… entertained themselves…" Hannibal knew exactly what she was implying and clenched his fists in hate, and watched how tears began to form in the woman's eyes. "You wanted to know why I don't like looking around Dr? Every time I tried to look up, during that time, to beg for it to stop… it got worse. So I kept my gaze own, knowing that if I did, I would be ok to a certain extent. When it finally ended, they all left my home except Jamie. He just looked at me with disgust, telling me that I deserved it. He was angry that I didn't give them a good show because I was crying and screaming too much. I had a broken arm then…" Now the tears were falling down her face. She found herself choked, unable to continue.

"Did you tell your parents about this?" He inquired, being as gentle in his voice as he possibly could.

"Yes; they didn't believe me. They liked Jamie. Both he and my father were Croesusand saw him as an opportunity to make my family even richer if we were to marry. They paid no attention to my 'claims' as they put it…"

"What about the Police, why not contact them?"

"Dr Lecter… my father is the police. My mother said I was a sadist, having imagined it all. What kind of person would want to imagine being defiled by a group of men? As far as my broken arm goes, they kept telling ME that I fell down the stairs. It came to a point when I would walk into my parents' house and Jamie would be there, and they would all look at me in disgust. It felt like I was the one in the wrong, that perhaps I had deserved it. My parents didn't care, and if I tried to tell someone, they would tell them that I had some screws loose in my head, that there was something wrong with me. I refused to marry Jamie and called off the engagement. My parents were two steps away from disowning me and told me if I didn't see someone for my messed up head; all my sick, sadist lies, then they'd take me to a mental institution, because I lost them a fortune. So, here, I find myself telling this all to you, what can you do? Tell my parents that there is nothing wrong with me mentally, which makes me out to be some sort of person who takes pleasure in vile acts, or tell them there is something then get referred to a mental place. Either way Dr Lecter, no one believes me, and no one will. Who would when your own parents are experts in being manipulative?" By now, Tallia was sobbing her heart out and Hannibal had to look away for a moment; memories of his sister flooding into his mind. Of course rape and cannibalism were two completely different scenarios. Mischa, his poor sister was bombarded by men who used and abused her body for a meal, whereas Tallia was used and abused for sick pleasure.

For her parents to side with her defiler made his insides twist and turn; he could not imagine his parents, were they alive, to side with the Nazi's who destroyed his sister. It would be far different. Hannibal felt a sudden tinge of hunger and wrath. Biting his bottom lip on the inside, clenching and unclenching his fists, he wanted nothing more than to find this Jamie and her parents and rid their faces from the earth, but that was too easy. "I do not doubt a single word you have said" He spoke suddenly.

"Are you being biased, because you are my therapist?" She inquired, wiping her eyes.

"No, I am not. What was done to you was, uncomprehend able. I will work, to the best of my abilities to prove your innocence and their guilt… you said that you had trouble sleeping?"

"I see their face… in different scenarios. They are there, all the time. Im sure, even, that when im awake, before I lock my front door at night; they are there, watching me, waiting for me…" Tallia almost whispered and looked to the floor, keeping her eyes focused on the shapes in the carpet.

"You need not look away from me Tallia, I will not harm you…" Hannibal offered and slowly she lifted her gaze up to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and he looked almost like a lost puppy.

"Can you promise me that?" She whispered, hands trembling

"I can" He said, a complete lie, nevertheless, her sent an expression of complete and utter compassion her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, so here is the new chapter. I do hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Getting feedback really encourages me to write more! Thank you to draegon-fire for pointing out the mistakes. I was unaware of them! Ooops. Yes, English is my native language. The thing is, as I have found myself apologising for on my other stories (I really should learn) it that I write my chapters on my IPod, with does not have grammatical help and changes words etc. and when I do write on there, I don't check it often. I have written this chapter on the computer however, to make sure it was ok. In regards to the Dr Doctor thing, I can honestly say I was not sure on what to write for it, so thank you for pointing it out to me! :) Much appreciated.

.0

"Would you care for a lift home?" the exotic male inquired, watched the blonde woman reach for her car keys shakily, feeling somewhat unnerved by revealing her shocking past to her therapist. "It is unwise to drive when upset…"

"I'll manage, thank you Doctor Lecter…" She spoke, her voice soft. Taking hold of her car keys, the blonde woman made her way to the patients exit with a somewhat slow pace. Hannibal watched her with hardened eyes and felt his pulse beat faster and the blood in his veins coarse through his body with a rapid pace. He had not noticed that while he was watching the woman, he was biting the inside of his cheek and the familiar taste of iron filled his mouth, snapping him out of his revere. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Hannibal marched over to his desk and pulled out the drawer and with it, his collection of business cards. Flicking through them, searching for a highly obnoxious male, the Doctor's heart pounded in his ears. Finding one that appealed to him greatly, the psychiatrist picked up his car keys and coat and made for his door.

.0

"What is it Jack?" Will Graham grumbled, rubbing his eyes in the pitch black darkness as he answered his phone. "It's 3:25 in the morning!"

"I'm sorry Will, but there's been another…" The monotone voice of Jack Crawford sounded and Will sighed loudly, knowing that he would not be getting back to sleep this morning.

"Is it the ripper?"

"Possibly; there are some resemblances but not a great deal. We won't know until you come down."

"Now?" Will grumbled, turning over to turn his bedside lamp on, to be greeted with several of his dogs"

"Yes now, I've sent Beverly on up ahead with the others; we are waiting on you" Jack replied, slightly irritated. Will hummed and hung up. Rubbing his eyes once more, then placing his glasses on, Will got to his feet and made his way over to his bathroom.

.0

"Hello, Doctor Lecter's office, how may I help you?" Tallia said cheerfully, holding a pen to paper ready.

"Is Mr Lecter there?" a voice spoke, not hint of emotion in his low, hushed tones.

"I'm afraid he is in a session at this moment. May I take a message?" Tallia replied with the same amount of happiness, hoping to get the same, enthusiastic response, but nothing came.

"When can I speak to him?" the strange voice spoke once more.

"As I said sir, he is in a session right now. You can phone back in half an hour or you may make an appointment"

"I must speak with him now…" Said the voice again, and Tallia scowled.

"Sir, you are being particularly difficult. As I have stated, Doctor Lecter is in a session this moment. You may either hang up now and phone back in half an hour, or make an appointment now"

"No, now."

"Sir, I am going to hang up now." Tallia sighed and was about to place the phone down when as eerie laugh sounded on the other side of the telephone; it was almost manic, like the laugh you would hear come from a mad man in a horror flick. Slamming the phone down, completely unnerved by the experience, Tallia breathed in and out for a few moments to collect herself. As she did so, the door to the office opened and Hannibal stood in the doorway.

"Mr Peterson was needed somewhere, so our session was cut short unfortunately…" Hannibal explained his reason for standing there and watched as his receptionist stared into space, colour drained from her face. "Miss French?"

"Some creep just phone" She replied, though she still stared into space. Walking into the room, Hannibal watched the woman with curiosity. "He wanted to speak with you. I told him you were in session so he could either phone back once the session was over or make an appointment. He kept repeating that he needed to speak to you now. I said I was going to hang up and he laughed like a mad man."

"Did he state a name?" Hannibal inquired, feeling the fear emanate from the blonde woman. Tallia shook her head and moved her eyes over to the telephone, expecting the guy to phone back. "if the same man calls again, do not speak to him, but come and fetch men, whether I am in a session or not" nodding her head, Tallia composed herself and breathed slowly which paused thought in the psychiatrists mind, 'why did the call disturb her so?'. Had she experienced something very similar in her past that frightened her greatly? Straightening out his already straight suit, Hannibal gave a slight smile and walked back into his office.

.0

"Hello Mrs Coleman, Doctor Lecter is expecting you..." Tallia greeted a red haired, middle aged woman as she walked into the reception area.

"Thank you Tallia. How are you dear?" she inquired happily, standing before the younger woman in a motherly stance.

"I am well thank you Mrs Coleman." Tallia said, her face beaming at the kindness of this woman. Not many of the Doctor's patients were kin enough to converse with her. On hearing the talking outside, Hannibal walked to his office door and opened it, welcoming his patient into the room with a quick glance at his receptionist. Tallia was looking down at the appointment book, with a pen in her mouth. Walking into his office, closing the door behind him, Hannibal prepared his mind.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Coleman, how are you this day?" Hannibal inquired; moving over to the leather chair opposite the woman's and sat down.

"Im better than I was last week Doctor, though I feel troubled"

"Troubled? Why may that be?"

"I suspect my husband is having an affair. He is never home these days. He is not as affectionate. He hardly speaks when I am around…"

"Pardon me Mrs Coleman, but am I right in thinking that your husband is unaware of these meetings?" Doctor Lecter asked, feeling slightly irritated already.

"Yes, that's right."

"Mrs Coleman, perhaps your husband thinks the same thing of you and that is why he is keeping his distance. Might I suggest that you inform him of our weekly meetings; then you may find a slight change in your relationship? If it is as your suspect, though given the secrecy of our meetings I highly doubt, then we can work through that." Doctor Lecter said dryly, finding that recently, his patients had no real reason to see him and were wasting his valuable time. The elder lady nodded her head in agreement. She began then to ramble on about past hurts that were not, once again, relevant to the real reason for why she began to see a therapist. "Mrs Coleman, it appears to me that these sessions are progressing somewhat as we are beginning to deviate from the subject as to why you began to attend sessions with me. Perhaps you have found them most useful and are no longer in need of weekly meetings?" Hannibal spoke, feeling that he could no longer do anything for here, for there was nothing more to do.

"Oh Doctor Lecter! Do you not think I am in need of another session?" She spoke, caught with surprise.

"Mrs Coleman, do YOU think you are in need of another?" he retorted, crossing one leg over the other, folding his hands in his lap.

"I don't suppose I have thought on it much recently. I've been enjoying life too much to think on it I guess"

"I think you have your answer, do you not?" The exotic male said, closing his notepad that led on the table, feeling happy inside that his patient had come to the realisation that she was happy and had overcome her reason to be there.

"It seems I have indeed Doctor…" She said with a new found joy in her appearance and Hannibal sighed inside with utter relief at dismissing that no longer required his help… finally. She was similar to franklin; that in being she drained him in the hour she was with him and always gave him an appetite when she left. Today, however, she happened to not give him an appetite.

"Well then…" He began with a smile, standing to his feet, walking over to his desk to pull out a file. Returning to his seat, he opened it and pulled out a piece of paper that had already been typed up for dismissal for he knew he would be letting her go sooner or later. Taking his fountain pen in hand that rested on the table, Doctor Lecter signed his name at the bottom of the form, a form that confirmed for both patient and therapist that no more sessions were needed; a confirmation of successful treatment if you will. Capping his pen with the lid, the Lithuanian male rose to his feet and handed Mrs Coleman the letter.

"Thank you Doctor Lecter for all your help, I hope you are right about my husband, if not, I shall have to sort it out. Though I doubt you are wrong, you never have been in all the time I have been taking these sessions with you" She complimented and Hannibal inclined his head toward her in thanks. "Well, I guess that is it then…" She surmised, gathering her bag, clutching the letter in her hand as she stood to her feet. Hannibal followed n suit and ushered the woman towards his patient exit. Mrs Coleman turned to him at the door and extended her free hand towards him. The gentleman he was took it and raised it to his mouth, placing a kiss on her slightly wrinkled skin. The elder lady chuckled lightly at this and the corners of her eyes creased as she smiled.

"It has been a pleasure, Mrs Coleman; I wish you well" he said with his luscious tones.

"I shall keep you in mind, Doctor Lecter, should I know anyone who may need some sort of help." She said with a final reply and turned on her heels to leave the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Hannibal closed the door and left out a sigh. Walking deeper into his office, Hannibal made his way to the wooden ladder that led up to his miniature library, thinking about collecting a book form the shelf that he had been in thought about for the majority of the morning. As he reached the top and looked for the book he had in mind, a loud clatter was heard from the reception area. Pausing a moment on his spot, listening out for another sound with his impeccable hearing, Hannibal's' brow furrowed.

"Tallia?" He called out loudly, curiosity getting the better of him, but no reply came. "Tallia?" He said again, now making his way towards his ladder. As he descended it another clatter was heard followed by muffled noises and what sounded like a slap. Walking over to the door to his reception area, Hannibal straightened his shoulders, ready for whatever he may face. As he placed his hands on the doorknob a definite slap was heard followed once more by muffled whimpers. Yanking the door open, the psychiatrist came face to face with a hooded figure pinning Tallia's arms above her head with one hand and his other hand over her mouth. Rage boiled within him and he dashed forward, grabbing the hood of the person's jacket and yanked it back with some force. The figure now revealed to be a man fell back into a waiting chair with some force and yelled at the pain that emanated from his back. Whilst the man was on the floor, Hannibal turned to Tallia and helped her to her feet. She was obviously disorientated and the Doctor looked upon a gash on her forehead; that must have been the cause of the first loud crash. "Are you ok?" He said, with genuine concern and the blond woman held herself and nodded sheepishly, shaking a little. Turning around, the therapist looked over the man with an eerily wrathful expression. "Are you He who phoned earlier?" Hannibal snarled. The male chuckled, wiping a drop of blood from his lower lip.

"You must be Doctor Lecter?" He commented.

"So you are he? What business do you have here? Why did you attack my receptionist?" He said all at once, taking a threatening step forward. The male scrambled to his feet and stood a few feet shorter than the Doctor.

"She was hardly helpful…" the male grumbled and Tallia raised her eyebrows in shock at his words.

"I believe you were the one being difficult!" Seethed the blonde woman and Hannibal held his hand out to her to silence her and reassure her that he will deal with whatever this man wished to see him about. He would also make him pay for what he did to Tallia, for he was certain that she must have feared reliving her past with him.

"Tallia, if you would please, go into my office and close the door" Tallia paused a moment, not wanting her therapist to be left alone with this maniac, though a certain look in his eyes told her all she needed to know about him being able to look after himself. Nodding, slowly she backed away into the office and closed the door after her. "I do not find it to be appropriate behaviour for a gentleman; harming a woman that is…" Hannibal began, looking over the man with a new found disgust in his expressions.

"She would not let me speak to you on the phone" He simply replied and the doctor rolled his eyes.

"A childish statement don't you think? She was doing her job, as was I. It is very rare I come to the telephone during a session unless the reason been for a good cause. Come now, you have entered my property without permission or appointment and attacked my staff, I would have you tell me your reasons for being here" his Lithuanian tone danced around the reception room with such grace to them, but a hint of something else also that made the man seem slightly uneasy by his 'superior' presence.

"My name is Jonathan Gregoff. I work for, let's say, someone with a name for himself. Said someone has come to the knowledge that his past secrets maybe unloaded onto you and that you in turn would expose his… mishaps, shall we say…"

"Said person being Tallia's ex-fiancé?"

"You catch on quick doctor Lecter. Im here to offer you a… deal in exchange, what was told you remains inside this building and will not find its way to the authorities."

"Mr Gregoff, blackmail will not work with me. I am a man of great capabilities, and to try my patience would be most unwise. No amount of threats will prevent me from doing my job. Should a problem occur to prevent me from my daily activities, I should warn you that you may regret ever stepping foot over that door. I suggest you take yourself and your blackmail and leave this place. I won't be as… pleasant, were you to enter this place again, or if ever I look upon you. Do I make myself clear, Mr Gregoff?"

"You do not frighten me, Lecter. I play with the big boys, you're stuck up pretence is laughable."

"Pretence, my, my, you are extremely rude…" Hannibal mused and stepped closer, hovering over Jonathan with some darkness about him. Leaning forward, pressing his lips to the man's ear, he whispered, deadly "…I do not take kindly to rudeness. You say you play with the big boys… im their king. You cross my path again, or any of your men, I will make you squeal like the pigs you are. I show no mercy, Mr Gregoff, so expect none…"

"We shall see…" Jonathan replied, though it was obvious that fear had entered him at the doctor's words because of the change of colour in his face and the way his pupils constricted. With that the man left the office in a hurry. With a smug expression on his face, the Lithuanian turned on his heels with elegance and went to walk to his office when Tallia stood in the doorway; a look of confusion on her face.

"What did you say to him?" She inquired of the whispered conversation both he and Jonathan had shared.

"I simply warned that if he showed his face here again I would inform the authorities…"

"Why was he here?"

"A friend of an ex-patient of mine it seems." Hannibal lied through his teeth, though he could see that the woman before him believed every word. "Tallia, are you ok?" Tallia nodded, and stepped to the side to allow the doctor to enter his office.

"Shall I remove Mrs Coleman from the appointments list; I noticed that you had noted a possible end to your sessions?" She spoke, changing the subject.

"Tallia, are you well?" Hannibal persisted, his eyes locked onto her with no emotions present.

"I best sort out an appointment for a Mr Chon; he phoned a little earlier on too. He seemed eager to have a session with you. Referred by his department in forensics apparently" Tallia rambled on and the therapist walked up to the woman and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to glance at him, unable to move.

"Tallia, are you ok?" He repeated for the third time. The woman swallowed hard, feeling her chest tighten with emotions that she had not felt since… since it happened. Doctor Lecter was aware of this as the woman slowly began to sway in his hands. Moving his hands to her arms, Hannibal led her over to his sofa and sat her down. Sitting beside her, he took her wrist in his fingers and felt her pulse. It was a little fast but nothing to worry about. Pausing a moment, watching her side profile taking deep breaths.

"I think I should go home" She whispered, staring into space as memories flooded her mind, consuming the happiness she once felt this day, replacing it with fear and sorrow.

"You are in no state to drive Miss French" Hannibal commented, standing to his feet, making his way over to his desk in search for his own, personal records of appointments. Noting that he had no appointments until this evening with Will, which would be in exactly two hours, the doctor nodded his head to himself for a moment. "… I would suggest that you allow me to escort you home Miss French or you remain here, and stay in one of my spare rooms…" He knew he was out of character around this woman. She intrigued him, but he also felt… protective of her? Perhaps, deep down, he saw Mischa in her, or maybe he was beginning to feel for someone. Hannibal hardly believed the latter, though he knew it was not impossible. He had grown to care somewhat for Alana Bloom, having known her for some time, and the same for young Will, though with Tallia, it was as if he wanted to lock her away, to keep her safe away from her horrors, her frightening thoughts and past. Was he losing his touch? It felt as though, when he opened the door to find that man a top her, threatening, his heart would rupture from the rage he felt at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to rip him to pieces for the way he attacked her, just like he wished to do to her parents and her ex-fiancé. If one was to see his actions now and also be present in his past, watching him attack all those people, one might think it WAS out of character, something 'wrong' with him. Hannibal knew this and it slightly disturbed him, but was also intrigued by this disturbance. Oh curiosity!

"I don't want you to be put on" Tallia mumbled, coming back into focus, standing to her feet, ready to make her way over to the door. Something snapped within him and he reached out and grabbed her arm, none too gently, forcing her to remain still. Tallia gasped at the tight grasp on her arm and looked back with wide eyes at him.

"I do not think it wise to go off in the state you are in. You are vulnerable. I cannot allow you to leave alone knowing what I have witnessed today and what you have told me" He said, loosening his grasp on her arm, watching her relax instantly.

"Ok" She whispered, looking to the floor. Hannibal let her arm go and walked to his desk, picking up his car keys and jacket, then looked over the woman.

"I shall take you back to my home. I shall keep you company when I finish my last appointment" He explained and ushered the woman from his office into the reception area. Leaving the building, Hannibal took the woman to his home, showing her where she may help herself to a drink of a book to read, then turned and locked her in. Looking through a window into the house before he left, Hannibal felt a slight hunger and seeing her alone in the house, like bait waiting to be attacked and it was at that moment when he realized that he was unsure if he wished to protect her or finish her.


End file.
